


Expect the Unexpected

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Secret Life of Us (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-14
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: Simon/Richie. Some marijuana, some music, some certain missing scene that I just had to write for the silly TV people who accidentally left it out. I know that according to later episodes there was no S/R sex, but hey, what's a girl to do?</p><p>Part Two: Gabrielle/Alex. A missing scene that might not have existed (hey, at least they implied the Simon/Richie, I have an excuse!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and places contained herein are the official property of Southern Star Endemol and Channel Ten.

'Because you're gorgeous...'

The two of them sway to the music, by Richie's own admission too stoned to read the words on the karaoke screen. Flickering lights, the song Simon has deliberately picked; does Richie know the element of organisation that has gone into this?

Whether he does or doesn't, he doesn't back off when Simon leans across the microphone between them and kisses him. In fact, he kisses Simon back, forgetting entirely about Miranda, who is probably waiting for him at home.

Simon turns him, and they tumble down onto the couch. Richie's breath is taken away by the urgency of Simon's kisses. He can't speak. He can't even tell Simon to stop when the bartender's mouth traces a path from Richie's mouth down to his belt buckle. He doesn't _want_ Simon to stop.

Deft, experienced fingers work his belt buckles, unbutton his jeans, and insinuate themselves inside his boxers, freeing his cock from the sudden prison of the smooth satin. Then Simon's mouth envelopes him, and Richie loses all coherent thought.

He is teased and tormented to the very brink of climax, and stopped just on this agonising side of it. Richie's eyes, screwed tightly closed, fly open.

'Wh...' The half-formed word stops there as he realises that Simon is shedding his shirt.

'Take yours off.' He nods at Richie, prone on the couch in a very indecent position. 'Unless... unless you want this to stop, of course.' It's the only moment of hesitation he has gone through all night.

Richie does not want this to stop. All thoughts of Miranda have left his head, despite the fact that he would never have thought of doing this with another male until tonight.

Is Miranda really the one for him?

Is Simon?

The bartender tires of his hesitation and drags Richie's shirt off himself, catching his mouth in another smouldering kiss on the way through. Richie decides that he isn't going to think any more and kisses him back with a will.

Simon expertly strips him the rest of the way, his own clothes joining Richie's in an untidy pile on the floor. The only thing he keeps is a little plastic container, almost like a woman's compact, from his pocket. Except that this isn't a compact -- it's his safety pack, condom and lube, better safe than sorry.

After a few moments of shuffling around, Richie kneels on the floor, bent over the couch, and almost feeling silly for a minute. Until Simon starts touching him, that is. One hand is between his legs, gently stroking his unbearably hard cock, and the other is working on the tight ring of muscle which may prevent Simon from entering him if something doesn't change soon.

But Richie is relaxed, and after the initial shock of being touched there, he loosens up, both literally and metaphorically. Simon shuffles forward, stealing a kiss, touching Richie's brown-blond hair briefly, before moving back, his own dark head bent to better see the task at hand.

Just as Richie's beginning to wonder if Simon has changed his mind and gone home, he feels the head of Simon's cock, slick and smooth in the tight gloss of the condom, push against his opening. He instinctively pushes back against it, and feels Simon's hand graze across his backside a split second before Simon enters him.

It's pleasure and pain mixed together - he's vaguely reminded of the way getting a love-bite is painful pleasure -- but as Simon moves so carefully, with a certain kind of respect for him, it seems, Richie gets used to the unfamiliar sensation of being filled this way.

Because he's a virgin -- well, in this sense, if no other -- and already very aroused, it doesn't take long before Richie is again at the point of orgasm.

'Si... I'm gonna...'

Simon reaches forward, laying one long-fingered hand over Richie's mouth, and drives into him harder. Even the hand over his mouth isn't enough to entirely stifle Richie's cry as he comes, or rather, is brought by Simon. Semen jacks out of him onto the couch, and he feels Simon's climax inside him, heightening his own pleasure.

They rest for a moment before Simon pulls out of him. The sense of urgency that has pervaded this entire encounter up until now is gone, and the marijuana is wearing off as well. Simon picks up his clothes and wanders off towards the toilets to reorganise himself, leaving Richie spent and exhausted on the couch.

When he returns, Richie is half-dressed, and is dabbing futilely at the wet spot on the couch with a sponge from behind the bar. He looks up and smiles embarrassedly at Simon as he approaches.

'Sorry...'

'That's okay. I like to see a man enjoy himself.' Simon takes the sponge, finishes the job and hands Richie his T-shirt. 'Put this on, you'll freeze.'

Richie drags it on, picks up his beer, and slumps back down onto the couch. Parts of his body complain at this. They're still very much aware of the encounter he has just had.

Simon comes and sits beside him, but almost immediately Richie is pulling on his shirt over his T-shirt, checking the time.

'I'd better go.'

Simon shrugs and nods, getting up to walk him to the door. There is no last kiss goodnight -- Richie leaves with nothing more than freshly planted seeds of confusion.

Simon watches him to the end of the street, then turns back into the bar to finish closing for the night.


	2. Part One

Alex slips the photo under Gabrielle's door, not knowing that Gabrielle is almost on top of it anyway. Certainly Gaby isn't far away, as she opens the door almost immediately after Alex makes her reconciliation offering.

Wordless, Gaby holds the door open and Alex passes her into the apartment. There is a slight smell of alcohol in the air, and the half-empty bourbon glass on the coffee table leaves Alex in no doubt as to what Gaby has been doing here all alone.

'Where's Jason?' Alex asks, hoping too late that Gaby doesn't take that the wrong way. Gaby doesn't, simply shrugging and picking up her glass.

'Out.' She brushes a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. 'I don't know where, work, I think.'

'How many of those have you had?' is Alex's next question.

Gaby turns the glass in her hands, looking at the amber liquid. 'I have been well acquainted with Mr. Beam.' She won't look at Alex.

'This is all my fault,' Alex says softly.

The glass hits the coffee table with a loud clunk. 'Alex, how about we try to forget this whole mess for one afternoon? Forget my cheating bastard of a husband. Even if he did fuck my best friend, I can still have a drink with her.' This is such a radical departure from Gaby's previous attitude that Alex can do nothing but gawp at her, and accept her drink when Gaby hands it to her.

 

* * *

 

Less than an hour later, Alex is pretty well pissed as well. They are sitting on the couch together, and she keeps noticing things, like the way the light sparkles off the redundant rings on Gaby's left hand.

'You still wear your rings?'

A quick smile. 'I'm still _married_, Alex.'

And that's the last word on the subject. For the moment. The conversation turns to other, more mundane things, and Alex is beginning to think about heading home, when Gaby abruptly asks, 'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why you? Because you're you? Because you were convenient? Or was there some deeper reason?' Gaby sets her glass down and leans forward, looking into Alex's eyes. 'Did he like the way you kissed him? Was it something about that?' And without warning she lurches forward and presses her lips to Alex's.

Alex doesn't know how to react -- but her body does. She kisses Gaby back, tasting the alcohol on her lips -- or maybe it's her own, she's not sure. Gaby's lips part and her tongue tastes at Alex's lower lip, and Alex drops her glass as an electric shock races through her.

The smashing sound jolts them back to reality. Gaby jerks back, clapping a hand across her mouth.

'Oh God, Alex, I'm so sorry!' she moans. 'I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry!'

'Don't worry,' Alex says soothingly, and since they're still so close together, the best way of proving that it's okay seems to be just to kiss Gaby again. Alex doesn't know why it's okay, or why she's doing it again, but some vague part of her alcohol-fogged mind is doing the reasoning here, and it has no inhibitions.

And besides, Gaby is a great kisser.

One of Alex's hands tangles in Gaby's hair. The other draws a line down the side of her throat, down to the neckline of her top... and is arrested in its progress by Gaby's hand. Gaby pushes her away, looking panicked.

'Was that a key in the door?' she hisses.

Alex looks up, blearily focusing on the door. Nobody is there. Nobody is even trying to be there. 'False alarm, Gabs,' she says. But if her watch is right, Jason should be home soon.

Gaby smiles shakily, and looks at her own watch. 'Oh, Jason will be home soon,' she says. 'Sorry to kick you out, but if him turning up causes another bloody screaming match, you're really be better off out of the line of fire.

'Sure,' Alex says, standing up rather unsteadily and avoiding the broken glass on the floor. 'Want me to help you clean up?'

'No, it'll give me something to do,' Gaby says, still smiling. She walks with Alex to the door, giving her a hug when they reach it.

'Friends again?' Alex says tentatively.

Gaby's smile widens. 'Yeah - friends forever.'

And as Alex leaves, she hopes it's for real.


End file.
